<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the serpent and the undead by luvsavos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615399">the serpent and the undead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsavos/pseuds/luvsavos'>luvsavos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, i will look canon in the eyes and i will laugh at its misery, just a bunch of unrelated snippets, these two disasters are so good together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsavos/pseuds/luvsavos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of shang tsung x havik drabblets ive wrote</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Havik/Shang Tsung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. kiss the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's storming on shang's island, and havik wants some quality time with shang....in the rain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shang?"<br/>
The soft rumble of a voice snaps Shang out of his thoughts, and he looks over at the other man, the tall, imposing figure standing in the rain, drenched hair plastering his face and jaw, the ends of his red headband lightly fluttering in the wind, and he extends a hand out to Shang. "Come, the rain calls your name," he offers. <br/>
Shang contemplates momentarily from his perch within the porch, dry and content. He looks back to the man, his glowing blue eyes seeming to stare directly into Shang's soul--but it's a warm feeling. Comforting. He tilts his head, waiting for Shang's decision with patience to last a lifetime, and yet Shang still hesitates a moment more before carefully reaching out to take his hand.<br/>
Immediately, he's tugged forward, and he stumbles off the porch and into the taller man's soaked body. He looks up at him, hearing and feeling that low chuckle rumble from his chest, and he smiles a bit.<br/>
"Havik-..."<br/>
"Shhh, little koi. Feel the rain upon you. Kiss the rain, my dear. Feel how it welcomes you," the other cuts him off gently, wrapping his arms around Shang's waist. Shang smiles more, and carefully curls his arms around Havik's shoulders, blinking away a few rain droplets that pool on his forehead and threaten to drip into his eyes. He stands there, in the cool rain and in Havik's arms, and he feels content, he feels safe. He feels happy.<br/>
A low roll of thunder sounds, and Havik laughs, a pure, deep noise that makes Shang feel comforted. "What's so funny?" He asks. Havik simply purrs; tilting his head as he rubs a circular motion into Shang's hip with his thumb. <br/>
"Listen to her sing, my darling! Her voice is like a lion's; she commands the skies," Havik responds. It's somewhat cryptic but Shang accepts the answer willingly, and rests his cheek against Havik's chest, and closes his eyes, feeling the rain pour down on him and soak his own clothes through and his body, and he smiles. He is safe here. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>havik pays shang a visit in outworld, much to shang's surprise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey."<br/>Shang looks up at the sound of the voice, tilts his head to the side as he carefully sets the little jar he'd been filling with some herbs aside. He gives a small smile, resting an arm on the tabletop. "Havik. Not often you stop by Outworld to see me. How are things in Chaosrealm?"<br/>"Chaotic as ever," Havik rumbles, eyes gazing at Shang with a hungry, but gentle, look, and he reaches down to cup the Earthrealmer's face gently, purring quietly as he tilts Shang's head up to look him in the eyes. Shang's face flushes, and before he can speak, he feels Havik's mouth pressed surprisingly gently against his lips. He stands, curls his arms around Havik's broad shoulders and lets out a quiet noise of contentment when Havik snakes his own arms around Shang's waist. They kiss for some few moments, but it feels like an eternity of bliss to Shang, and when Havik draws back, he whines, audibly so, but Havik just chuckles, and presses his forehead against his, staring into his eyes with that soft gaze that simply melts Shang's heart. Who knew that Havik, Cleric of Chaos, was capable of such tenderness?<br/>"I know I don't stop by often," Havik drawls softly, running a hand up the dip of Shang's back, "and for that, 'm sorry, lil' koi. I missed you."<br/>Shang bites his lip, and laughs quietly. "Oh, Havik... I missed you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>